onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Capone Bege
| affiliation = Fire Tank Pirates; Ally of the Big Mom Pirates (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Naoki Tatsuta | Funi eva = Kyle Hebert | age = 40 (debut) 42 (after timeskip) | birth = January 17th | height = 166 cm (5'5") (debut) | bounty = 300,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 24202b | dftextcolor = b0b3b5 | dfname = Shiro Shiro no Mi | dfename = Castle-Castle Fruit | dfmeaning = Castle | dftype = Paramecia }} Capone "Gang" Bege is a mafia don-turned-pirate who hails from West Blue. He is the captain of the Fire Tank Pirates and also one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation". He is also one of the heads of the Five Families of the West of the West Blue. During the timeskip, he was arranged to marry Charlotte Chiffon, and the two have a son named Capone Pez; as a result, he and his crew were once working under the Big Mom Pirates where he held a position of a "rook" combatant. Bege is currently in an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates in order to overthrow Big Mom. Sometime during the timeskip, his bounty increased from 138,000,000 to 300,000,000. Due to his allegiance and actions, he is the secondary antagonist of the Zou Arc. Appearance Bege is a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). Like Crocodile, Bege wears very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, but because Bege has two hands, all his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes. He has been seen smoking a cigar. As a child, he had curlier hair and a shorter and rounder head. He wore a shirt and tie. He was also depicted as playing with guns, knives, and a fortress made of blocks, referencing his Devil Fruit abilities. After the timeskip, he has a thick goatee and a darker hat. During the Zou Arc, he sported a pair of sunglasses resembling those worn by Pekoms. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, Bege wore a rose on the left breast of his suit. Curiously, in spite of being forty before the timeskip, he seems to have grown to at least Sanji's height as seen from their initial confrontation. Gallery Personality Despite being a notorious pirate, Bege is a refined gentleman of great sophistication. He dresses himself in fine suits and enjoyes fine dining even on board his ship at sea and also has an aesthetic hobby of looking at paintings. He is strongly appalled by things like bad table manners and rudeness. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor. Due to his deep sophistication, Bege is very particular about cleanliness and hygiene as he ordered his men to tell the Straw Hat Pirates to take a bath to clean themselves and even give them new clothes to dress in as he strongly refuses to even talk to people who are dirty despite having an urgent important meeting for an alliance to assassinate a Yonko. He even goes to the trouble of forcing two of his enemies, Brûlée and Diesel, to clean themselves up and dress them in clean clothes. However, he can be very impatient and ill-tempered and is not at all above injuring others, even his own crew, should they provoke his ire even the slightest as shown when he struck a crew member with a fork without so much as an apology. For so long as he is not agitated, he appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid making a scene whenever as possible in order to not confront enemies that he might view as troublesome, such as Admiral Kizaru, Sanji, Brook, and the Mink Tribe. An example of this is when he was perfectly willing to meet Monkey D. Luffy, but had no qualms with using violence against the latter if he became angered. Bege is extremely sadistic and bloodthirsty, and does not crave power himself, but rather aims to destabilize the factions in power and watch the resulting struggle for power for his entertainment. Everywhere he goes, he takes out the leaders of the groups opposing him in order to achieve this, only caring for his opponents' treasure and the bloodshed he will see from them later. He even decapitates animals simply to entertain himself. His enjoyment of chaos does not exclude that which is caused by someone other than himself, as seen when he grinned widely at the havoc caused by Luffy's clones during Big Mom's Tea Party. Despite his bloodthirsty nature, Bege does have some degree of mercy and self-control. According to Jinbe, while he slaughtered leaders of powerful organizations, he left their subordinates such as mafia members of the other Four of the Five Great Families or pirate crewmates of infamous pirate captains alone and only viciously retaliated when they attempted revenge. Despite his initial enmity towards Luffy for the trouble he caused at Sabaody Archipelago as well as Luffy attempting to punch him for trying to kill Pekoms, Bege readily forgave Luffy after forming their alliance. When his Big Mom assassination plan started to go wrong, Bege only feigned betraying Luffy to avoid suspicion while secretly whispering to Luffy how their plans have started to fail. In fact, when Katakuri ordered Bege to kill Luffy, Bege outright refused and attacked Katakuri without hesitation to stop him from attacking Luffy. Though he may not always be inclined to fight, Bege is a fearless man who will not hesitate to fight someone should it prove beneficial or necessary, regardless of how strong they are; his Devil Fruit plays a large role in that. When he does engage in battle, he tends to just walk into danger on his own, since he can easily summon numerous subordinates at any time and place to fight on his behalf. It also seems to be for this reason that he appears to view his crew as somewhat expendable, made apparent by the fact he did not seem bothered about smoking them out despite their protests. Bege appears to be very cunning and pragmatic, not being above taking hostages, bluffing or shooting people in the back in order to accomplish his goals. Because of this, Bege seems to show a boastful side, where he bragged to the Straw Hats that he is also one of the Worst Generation of pirates like Luffy. After the timeskip, he and his crew became subordinates of the Big Mom Pirates. Rather than take on someone as powerful as Big Mom in direct combat, Bege submitted himself to her in order to gain opportunities to take her down. There, he sought to ensure the wedding happened so that he could assassinate Big Mom there. He was willing to even take out his own crewmates if they stood in his way, which initially seemed to be a result of his loyalty to Big Mom, but was actually only to ensure that the wedding happened. When he became a father, Bege showed a silly side in front of his son in order to make him laugh. Bege can show appreciation towards his subordinates or outsiders that he has no hostile relationships with. Bege praised the Straw Hats for bringing Brulee as her powers can be exploited to further improve their chances of escape after assassinating Big Mom. Relationships Family Charlotte Chiffon Bege married Charlotte Chiffon to seal his alliance with Big Mom. The two seem to be happily married, and Chiffon cares about Bege, as she prevented Gotty from harming Sanji in order to protect Bege from her mother's wrath. Chiffon supports Bege's plan to assassinate her mother, declaring that Bege and Pez are the only family she'll ever need. Capone Pez Pez is Bege and Chiffon's only son, and Bege loves him very much, being willing to make silly faces to make him laugh. He hopes for Pez to grow into a great leader like himself and hold up their family name. Bege is also very open in showing his love for his son as when Pez woke up crying during Bege's explanation of his assassination plans for Big Mom, Bege apologized to his son in a very silly and affectionate manner in front of the Straw Hats, to the point of even playfully mispronouncing his speech. Due to his fatherly love for Pez, Bege was silently angered and irritated when Caesar threatened to kill Pez if Bege goes back on his promise in setting the scientist free after assassinating Big Mom. Crew All the members of the Fire Tank Pirates were originally gangsters of an enormous mafia lead by Bege as one of the Five Families of the West. After Bege set sailed for the seas as a pirate, they followed him as his crew mates, showing strong loyalty to their leader. Bege's men generally address him as "Father" similarly to the way that Mafia members address their high ranking leader as "Godfather". However, despite their loyalty, Bege sees his crew mates as somewhat expendable, as he stabbed one with a fork for telling him "No", and continued to smoke heavily despite his subordinates being inside him. While he can be ruthless to his own men for disobedience, Bege does hold strong appreciation and gratitude towards his subordinates. When some of his crew mates went into disguise to block off communication and exits in preparation for his plans to assassinate Big Mom, Bege thanked them and praised them for the good job they have done. While Big Mom was attacking him in his Big Father form, Bege stated that he refused to allow his precious crew to die as they broke out in tears, being touched by his words. Enemies Jewelry Bonney Although they only just met in a restaurant in Sabaody Archipelago, the two super rookies had a poor relationship, as Bege saw Bonney's poor table manners to be spoiling the food he was eating. He even asked one of his men to deal with her and then stabbed his subordinate when he refused to cause a scene. Pekoms Despite being allies, Bege had no problem in shooting Pekoms in the back for being willing to fail his mission due to his own personal feelings, something that Bege thought as pathetic coming from an infamous pirate such as Pekoms. Bege also did not hesitate to leave Pekoms behind after being confronted by Nekomamushi. After Pekoms returned to Totto Land, Bege abducted him and offered him to join the Fire Tank Pirates in their plot to assassinate Big Mom. Pekoms strongly refused and mocked Bege for his foolish intentions. To silence him, Bege ruthlessly shot Pekoms off a cliff into shark infested waters. West Blue Underworld Bege has countless enemies among the criminal underworld in the West Blue, thanks to his habit of murdering the leaders of rival mafias and other criminal organizations in order to enjoy the bloody power struggles that followed. When these enemies tried attacking Bege in revenge, Bege would mock their attempts by amusingly laughing out loud while attacking them with his fortress. Big Mom Pirates After becoming a subordinate of Big Mom, Bege carried out her orders to the letter and would eliminate anyone, even a fellow member of the Big Mom Pirates, who prevent the orders from being executed to the fullest. Bege married the twenty-second daughter of the family and produced a son, making him a member of the Charlotte Family. However, his loyalties to Big Mom is in reality a ruse as Bege joined the Big Mom Pirates simply to find a chance to assassinate the Yonko herself. Brûlée was furious at Bege's plan especially when he voiced intentions to use her abilities in their plot while thinking of a way to inform Big Mom. At the ceremony, he took note of Katakuri's power and reputation before labeling him as a one of the main threats to his plan. Due to needing time for his plan to be a success, Bege passed off pinning down Luffy as a way to maintain his cover. However, after he witnessed Katakuri becoming pale from seeing a terrible future, Bege refused to comply with his order to kill Luffy and revealed his true nature. Bege aided Luffy in showing Big Mom the destroyed portrait of Carmel and tried to keep Katakuri at bay as the latter and several members of the Big Mom Pirates realized his treachery. After Luffy showed Big Mom the portrait and she screamed, Bege prepared to assassinate the weakened Big Mom alongside Vito and Gotty. When his assassination attempt failed, the Big Mom Pirates were given earplugs by Katakuri and moved into surrounding Bege and his allies, forcing them to retreat into his giant fortress. While inside his castle, Bege tried to kill Big Mom while she was still weakened but Perospero and Katakuri foiled his efforts while preventing him from escaping. Surrounded with nowhere to run, Bege was soon attacked by Big Mom after she regained her senses and became enrage at his betrayal. While demanded he show himself with his allies, Big Mom relentlessly damaged the castle and (by extension) Bege. Other Straw Hat Pirates Bege despised Luffy and his crew for the trouble they caused him on the Sabaody Archipelago. He swore to make them pay for getting in his way when they meet again in the New World. During the Zou Arc, he took part in the mission to capture Caesar Clown and bring Sanji to Big Mom's Tea Party for him to be married. He ruthlessly executed his mission, despite Pekoms' differing opinions, and chained up the Straw Hats (minus Sanji, whom he had to treat with care) in his own body. Bege displayed his Devil Fruit superiority to the Straw Hats transforming the room into weapons and sank Nami in the floor to threaten Sanji into giving up hope of escaping. When Sanji freed his crewmates, Bege was angered at this but was unable to go after them due to his mission of returning with Sanji and Nekomamushi's presence. Despite these past conflicts, Bege seems to be willing to ally with the Straw Hats in order to achieve their common goal of defeating Big Mom, if only because it was the most logical choice. However, he did promise to kill Luffy should the latter prove to be disagreeable in their negotiations. When Luffy and Bege met, their negotiations were a bit rocky as Luffy immediately wanted to punch Bege for hurting Pekoms and Bege dared him to try as Gotty and other members of the Fire Tank Pirates tried to stop Luffy. However, the two found common ground once Jinbe pointed out they both had something to gain from defeating Big Mom. They reluctantly formed an alliance and began making plans to overthrow their shared enemy. Luffy even agreed to be the bait in Bege's plan of assassinating Big Mom as he found the plan to be interesting. On the day of the wedding, Bege was annoyed to find them sleeping when they were supposed to be preparing for the plan and even threatened to leave them behind if they slow him down. However, Bege was greatly amused by their chaotic actions at the wedding when several copies of Luffy emerged from the wedding cake and destroyed it, which caused her to become angry, although he was extremely shocked when Luffy actually identified himself in response to Big Mom. To maintain his cover, Bege pinned Luffy down and told the latter that certain events were holding back the plan but when he witnessed Katakuri becoming pale after seeing a terrible future, he refused to follow the sweet commander's order of killing Luffy and aided him in showing Big Mom the destroyed portrait of Carmel. Jinbe Bege seems to respect Jinbe enough to agree to the meeting he proposed between Bege's crew and the Straw Hat Pirates regarding his plans to take down Big Mom. He also believes that Jinbe is not the type of man who would joke about serious issues and would act by his words about Luffy coming to the meeting. At the negotiations, it was Jinbe who broke up the brawl between the Straw Hat and Fire Tank Pirates by reminding them that they share a common enemy in Big Mom. When Katakuri questioned Luffy on how he knew of the significance of Carmel's portrait, Jinbe protected Bege by claiming to be the one who told Luffy about the portrait. Caesar Clown Due to Bege and the Big Mom Pirates being tasked with retrieving him, Caesar was very afraid to see him on Zou. Bege forced Caesar into surrendering with a false threat and the scientist was very scared at the thought of being turned over to Big Mom. On Whole Cake Island, Bege was given Caesar's heart, which he used to place the scientist under his control in order to use his power to assassinate Big Mom. Though Caesar was reluctant over continued service, he took up the offer after Bege promised to let him go free following the plan's success. However, Caesar threatened the life of Bege's son if he went back on the deal while Bege considered the scientist as a nuisance and disrespectfully referred to Caesar as an "idiot" to the latter's annoyance. On the day of the plan, Bege made it clear to Caesar that there would be repercussions if he double-crosses him as Caesar vehemently stated he would not go back on his word since Bege had his heart. Abilities and Powers As captain of his crew and leader of one of the Five Families of the West, Bege has authority over all those under him. He also had great influence and power over the Underworld operations in the West Blue. As a rook combatant within the Big Mom Pirates, he was given the responsibility of being in charge of the Tea Party's security. In addition, Bege has a strong will since he did not lose consciousness when Big Mom released a wave of Haoshoku Haki upon focusing on the broken picture of Mother Carmel, an event which caused many of the people present to faint. Master Tactician Bege is a masterful strategist who uses tactics and trickery, rather than direct physical force in battle. Contrary to his fellow pirates of the Worst Generation, who defeat their enemies with immense fighting power, Bege was able to defeat even infamous pirate captains of the Grand Line with his tactical genius alone. He is a deceptive master of bluffing, as he was able to easily coerce Caesar Clown, a highly crafty and manipulative expert liar in his own right, into surrendering himself with effective death threats. Even before he became a pirate, Bege was able to eliminate all his rival mafias from their leaders to their vengeful subordinates with tactical ingenuity. In fact, he noted that his failure to assassinate Big Mom was the first plan that ever failed. To match his tactical prowess, Bege is extremely observant, able to detect potential weakness in powerful enemies and made strategies to exploit their specific weakness. During the Mother Carmel photo incident, Bege was able to perceive how Big Mom's body completely lost its tremendous resilience after someone accidentally dropped the photo of Mother Carmel. Bege even managed to estimate the time gap between dropping the photo and when Big Mom's tantrum started. Bege has incredible understanding of psychological warfare, as he could tell that his assassination plans could still succeed by seeing Katakuri's fearful expression, which Bege correctly deduced that he foresaw a horrifying future. Bege could also give code names to certain crucial objects such as ear plugs, which he referred to as the Invisible Symphonia System. This allows him to give commands to allies to use it without his plans being foreseen by enemies as shown when Bege immediately ordered the Straw Hat Pirates to put on ear plugs by calling it by the given code name while the surrounding Big Mom Pirates were utterly confused by his words. His main strategy is to use his Devil Fruit abilities to launch ambushes and surprise attacks, which allowed him to swiftly defeat an unsuspecting Pekoms. Even in dire situations, Bege's level-headiness serves him well, allowing him to think up of improvised maneuvers and tactics should those he executed initially fail to meet the expected result, as seen when he was quick to devise a getaway tactic to his crew, family, and allies after his "Big Father" form was cornered by the Big Mom Pirates. Marksmanship Bege has extraordinary skills in marksmanship. With a Tommy Gun, Bege could land multiple accurate shots on Katakuri, which caught him off-guard, which is an extremely notable feat as the latter is an extremely skilled master of Kenbunshoku Haki who could see slightly ahead into the future. Devil Fruit Bege ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to create and maintain a dimensional fortress inside his body. He can house a massive force of subordinates within his body, as well as horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting ports and drawbridges on his person through which his "troops" could come out. His insides also appear to that of a literal fortress, featuring stone brick rooms as well as drawbridges that can open and close, again putting into question whether Bege creates them at will or that his body truly does function like a fortress and has people run around his body at all times. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance away from his body, shown by a pinkish layer of an unknown aura centered on Bege's location, they revert to full size as well as their real speed, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man. Weapons Bege's internal body contains several cannons which his subordinates can use in order to fire at nearby targets outside their captain's fortress body. Bege has a spear made of Seastone which he had one of his subordinates use in order to restrain Caesar Clown. When Bege shot Pekoms on Whole Cake Island, he wielded a flintlock. For use in assassinating the Vinsmoke Family, he and other members of the Big Mom Pirates were given Walkers. As he betrayed the Big Mom Pirates, Bege pulled out a Tommy gun. When Big Mom started her strange scream, Bege used a KX Launcher in his attempt to assassinate Big Mom. History Past Bege grew up in the West Blue, where he became the boss of one of its Five Families of the West. He quickly became infamous due to quickly bringing down rival mafias by going directly for their bosses. However, he only stole money and precious items from the mafias he brought down, being content to watch the struggle for power that would ensue afterwards without gaining any power of his own. Bege accumulated many enemies, but managed to repel all of them with his Devil Fruit powers. He finally grew bored with his dominance and sailed to the Grand Line as a pirate. However, his methods did not change, as he targeted renowned pirate captains while leaving their crews intact. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he entered the Sabaody Archipelago after having traversed one of the Grand Line's seven initial paths. He entered a restaurant in Grove 24 and ate while watching Jewelry Bonney's gluttony, disgusted by her lack of manners. Because this was spoiling his meal, Bege ordered his men to shut her up. One of them objected, warning him that they should not cause an incident that would draw the attention of the Marine Headquarters. In response, Bege attacked him with his fork. He then witnessed Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a World Noble, nearly causing the call for an Admiral to the archipelago, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw Hat Pirates were as crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a World Noble. He then read the latest news that Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second division commander was to be executed in public, much to his shock as most other Supernovas did. When he heard how Luffy attacked a World Noble, he ordered his crew to set sail for Fishman Island immediately, saying he did not wish to deal with a Marine Admiral. However, he was later surrounded by a horde of Marine soldiers all by himself, but he calmly told them that they have already lost in sheer military force, backing it up by calling forth what was essentially a small army from his body, as well as firing small cannons (which expanded into regular sized cannonballs). Marineford Arc He watched Ace's execution, which was being broadcasted at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. When people started to wonder if Whitebeard truly sold out his allies after the broadcast was cut off, Bege remarked that Whitebeard did not become a legend by doing such things. Post-War Arc After the war ended, he commented that, in an instant, Whitebeard's territorial waters were transformed into a sea of blood, implying that his territories lost their protection and it was only a matter of time before chaos ensues. Later, while in the New World, he was eating in his ship when it was apparently drawn toward an incredibly large, black object in the sky above him. As the ship shook violently, Bege complained to his crew to steer better. He and his crew screamed out in terror, but could do nothing as they drew nearer to the object. During the Timeskip At some point, Bege and his crew wandered into Big Mom's territory and were defeated. Unlike the other Supernova-led crews who had tried to challenge her authority, the Fire Tank Pirates chose to ally with her, and Bege decided to join her family by accepting one of her daughters as his wife. They then became subordinates of the Yonko. To officially seal the alliance, Bege married Big Mom's 22nd daughter, Charlotte Chiffon. The two later had a son named Capone Pez. During one of Big Mom's tea parties, the photo of Mother Carmel dropped on the floor. Big Mom responded by giving out a giant shriek that incapacitated everyone in her vicinity. During that moment, Bege noticed that Big Mom scraped her knees and bled. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Bege and his crew accompanied the Big Mom Pirates while they chased the Thousand Sunny in the pursuit of Caesar Clown. Much to his and the Big Mom Pirates' shock, the Thousand Sunny group was able to fight back and escape their clutches. After the downfall of the Donquixote Pirates, Bege acknowledged Doflamingo's defeat and stated his intention to capture Caesar. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Bege and Pekoms arrived on Zou eight days later with the intention of capturing Caesar and bringing Vinsmoke Sanji to Big Mom's Tea Party. However, when Pekoms discovered that his homeland had been destroyed and the Straw Hats had saved it, he agreed to spare the Straw Hats in gratitude. However, Bege got annoyed that Pekoms was letting his emotions overrule their mission and used his Devil Fruit powers to shoot the mink in the back. Bege sent his men out of his body and they captured Sanji's group and Caesar. He took the chained pirates inside his body and gave them an invitation to Big Mom's wedding tea party, at which her 35th daughter, Pudding, would marry Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family. A shocked Sanji dropped his cigarette on the ground, and Bege quickly stamped it out. Sanji refused to attend the wedding, but Bege said he did not have a choice as he manipulated his fortress to threaten the Straw Hats, saying that Big Mom's will would be done as his real body moved away from Zou. Eventually, Sanji asked for a paper to write a note to his crew, but he used the opportunity to eject his crewmates from Bege's body. Before Bege and his men could act, Sanji held Caesar hostage, and Bege noticed Nekomamushi standing behind him. Nekomamushi asked what had happened to Pekoms, and Bege fled Zou with Sanji and Caesar in tow. Whole Cake Island Arc By this time, Bege had achieved the rank of "Rook" within the Big Mom Pirates and was put in charge of security for the upcoming Tea Party. Bege then intended to take down Big Mom during the tea party, with no one standing in his way. The Fire Tank Pirates later abducted Pekoms while he was with the Sanji Retrieval Team. Bege offered Pekoms the chance to be an accomplice in his scheme, but Pekoms refused. To prevent him from talking, Bege took Pekoms to Whole Cake Island and tied him in chains, placing the lion mink on the edge of a cliff while he, his family, and his crew surrounded him. Bege's son Pez started crying, so he made him laugh with a silly face, voicing high hopes that he would grow up to be a splendid gang leader like him. When Pekoms responded by gagging, Bege savored the irony of a life about to end watching a life that just began. Bege also revealed he left him for dead on Zou to give him a way out of the crime world, and that the execution Pekoms now faced was his own fault for continuing to obstruct Big Mom. Noting those with compassion and empathy in their line of work were doomed to fail, Bege claimed that he was never cut out for this world and then asked him for any last words. Right after Pekoms warned him that underestimating Big Mom would be his downfall, Bege drew his gun while his son cried again and shot Pekoms, causing the mink to fall into the shark-infested waters below. Sometime later, Bege took over guarding Caesar's new laboratory, and offered the scientist freedom in exchange for his abilities. He then took Caesar to his crew's base. On the day of the tea party, at his crew's hideout, Bege received a call from Jinbe to set up a meeting between him and Luffy. Bege was willing to meet Luffy due to them sharing a common goal, but was willing to take out his fellow Supernova if he showed a bad attitude. The Sanji Retrieval Team came to the Fire Tank Pirates' base, and Bege forced them to clean themselves before they met. Three hours and twenty minutes before the wedding, the Fire Tank Pirates met with the Straw Hats, but Luffy immediately tried to punch Bege for shooting Pekoms. Bege's crew erupted, and Bege was fine with letting Gotty attack Luffy. However, Jinbe quickly stopped the conflict by reminding everyone that they shared a common enemy in Big Mom. While explaining his assassination plan, Bege also recounted on how he discovered a weakness they could exploit. Bege then went over the conditions that must be met in order for the plan to succeed. Once he finished going over the plan in detail, the meeting adjourned. Bege, Luffy, and Caesar agreed that their alliance would come to an end once Big Mom was dead and all groups had made their escape. After the meeting, Luffy asked Bege to place a mirror inside the wedding cake. As the guests arrived at the Whole Cake Chateau, Bege and his crew acted as security for the venue. When Jigra attempted to force his way into the venue, Bege witnessed his downfall at the hands of Charlotte Katakuri. Bege then became anxious, noting that Katakuri's mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki could pose a serious problem to his assassination plan. After the tea party began, Bege was informed by two of his men that all routes to the wedding venue were blocked and all communications were jammed. Bege then had Caesar exit his body and reviewed the escape plan with him. After having Gotty silence the door homie nearby, Bege checked on Luffy and his group hiding inside his body and was shocked to see them sleeping. Jinbe assured Bege that he would wake them up before the operation began. Bege then walked into the wedding hall himself, preparing to carry out his plan. When Sanji and Pudding made their entrance, Bege was surprised by Sanji's lovestruck expression on his face, thinking it was good acting. At the beginning of the ceremony, Katakuri had a brief vision of Pudding and noticed that something was wrong, and Bege began to sweat as he realized that Katakuri had seen slightly into the future. After duplicates of Luffy emerged from the wedding cake, Bege grinned at the chaos Luffy was causing. He was then utterly shocked when the real Luffy identified himself. As Luffy prepared to attack the photo of Carmel, Bege informed Vito and Gotty to prepare their KX Launchers. However, when Katakuri stopped Luffy from destroying the photo, Bege feared that the plan went awry. Bege then stood silent when Jinbe claimed to be the one who informed Luffy of the photo's significance. After Brook destroyed the picture of Carmel, Big Mom did not start screaming as Bege originally planned. He then pretended to pin Luffy down to avoid suspicion. When Brook whispered to Luffy that Big Mom was in a state of confusion on what to be mad about and their best chance was to show her the broken photo of Carmel again, Bege questioned if there is any point with the plan. When they were approached by Katakuri, Bege noticed that he foresaw a horrific future and became confident again that the plan will work out. He then told the alliance members to put on their earplugs. Katakuri ordered Bege to kill Luffy, but Bege refused before commenting that while Katakuri could see a bit into the future, everyone has the power to change it. As Luffy prepared to show Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom again, Bege tried to hold Katakuri back by shooting him, but his shots had no effect due to his Logia intangibility. However, despite Katakuri's efforts, Luffy successfully showed the broken picture to Big Mom, causing her to start screaming. When Bege saw that Big Mom scraped her knees like before, Vito and Gotty exited his body and they all aimed their KX Launchers at her. Bege and his two companions then fired their KX Launchers. However, Big Mom's scream caused the rockets to detonate before they reached her, shocking Bege and his allies. With the assassination attempt failed, Bege and his alliance tried to escape through the mirror Caesar brought into the venue only for Big Mom's scream to shatter it. With nowhere to run, Bege then transformed into a giant fortress and told the alliance members to enter. As his allies retreated into his fortress, Bege tried using his cannons to attack Big Mom, but Perospero shielded Big Mom from the attack with Candy Wall. Katakuri then clogged his cannons with mochi while Perospero immobilized Bege's fortress with candy. After all of his allies and the Vinsmoke Family were secured inside the fortress, Bege went on to explain to his allies about the dire situation they were in. He also explained that if his fortress was destroyed, he would die as well and all those inside would be thrown out. Big Mom then returned to her senses and began attacking the fortress, enraged at Bege's treachery. Bege bled as his fortress sustained damage. As Big Mom continued her onslaught, Bege decided to try turning back into human form and having Caesar fly him away from the venue. Caesar heavily disagreed, and the two argued, before the Vinsmoke Family decided to fight Big Mom in order to provide an opening for them to escape. Bege then squeezed Caesar's heart to get him to go with the plan, and he turned back into his human form as Caesar flew him away from the venue. Major Battles *Fire Tank Pirates vs. Marines *Fire Tank Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates (unseen) *Capone Bege, Jinbe, and Pedro vs. Charlotte Katakuri *Bege vs. Charlotte Linlin, Charlotte Perospero, and Katakuri Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Trivia *He is named after the real life 1920's gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. His inspiration is both from Al Capone as well as the English privateer, William le Sauvage. He also shares his birthday with Al Capone, with them both being born on January 17. *He is the only Super Rookie from the West Blue, the only one to not be voted one of the most popular characters in the 4th Poll of One Piece, and one of the two (along with X Drake) whose birthday was not revealed in SBS Volume 60 (it was revealed later on in SBS Volume 64). *He was the shortest Super Rookie with a height of 166 cm (5'5") prior to the timeskip. In chapter 812, he is shown to now be slightly taller than Sanji, who stands 180 cm (5'11") tall. *Bege's favorite foods are meatballs and tomatoes, and his least favorite food is tomato juice. *Bege's hobbies are looking at paintings and playing board games. *He is the only member of the Worst Generation known to be married and be a parent. *Bege's rank as "Rook" as part of the Big Mom Pirates is a reference to the Chess piece "Rook", which is also referred to as "Castle", matching his Devil Fruit abilities. **Additionally, the Fire Tank Pirates' Jolly Roger and ship design resemble a castle. *Bege being stated to cut off animals' heads may be a reference to The Godfather, in which Tom Hagen, the consigliere of the Corleone family coerced a target into doing what the eponymous Godfather wanted by having the head of the target's prized stallion decapitated. References External Links *Al Capone - Wikipedia article on the real life mobster Capone Bege is named after. Site Navigation ca:Capone Bege de:Capone Bege fr:Capone Bege it:Capone Bege ru:Капоне Бэг Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Pirate Captains Category:Fire Tank Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:West Blue Characters Category:Dressrosa Saga Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists